


Murmured Promise

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Sirius: time, betray, gold</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Murmured Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 25 May 2008 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Sirius: time, betray, gold_.

Glints of gold shone in Remus' eyes, and Sirius' promise to himself not to do anything rash wavered. He wouldn't betray himself, not when Remus had accepted him again. The time would come for more, but now—

"What are you thinking about?"

Remus' voice was just above his ear, his breath warming the cold shell of it. Sirius shuddered and forgot his vow. 

"Us."

Remus' mouth moved against his, opening it, and hadn't this been what he'd wanted for so long? To feel the gentle demands of Remus' lips and tongue—and hands?

" _Yes_."

"There was never any question," Remus murmured.


End file.
